


Welcome Out

by suitbadgetie



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitbadgetie/pseuds/suitbadgetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Hotchner has to find a way to come out to his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Out

Hotch hated the cases when the unsub went after gay men. He always felt vaguely sick to his stomach. Panicky. Breathing got harder. Those were the unsubs that he hated to question.

Because they looked into his eyes and knew. There wasn't any pretending with those men. They could look past his guards and all the walls that he'd spent such a long time building. Sometimes, they asked him questions that struck a little close to home. The one he'd spoken to today had asked him how long it;d been since he'd gotten fucked, and then had offered to do the job for him. 

"Come on, we both know you want it." He'd hissed, leaning in as far as the restraints would allow. "I bet it's been so long. I bet you miss it. Come on, let me help you out."

Hotch hated that he'd bolted. Normally things like that didn't get to him. Normally he could keep work and pleasure separate. Normally he could forget the bedroom when he walked into the office. The problem today was that the unsub had been wrong. He didn't need anything. 

He'd taken a man to bed the night before. It had been so long, he'd forgotten how much he'd enjoyed it. In fact, the experience had left him a little raw, and speaking with the unsub had only made it worse. Aaron was aware that the rest of the team was staring at him. Dave was reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, but he flinched away. 

_Fuck it. Get it over with now._

"I'm fine." Hotch muttered. "I'm okay. But the unsub was... he struck a nerve." Silence. Everyone was looking at him, and no one was blinking.

"You're gay, Sir?" Garcia broke the silence. Hotch couldn't help but smile. 

"Bisexual." He corrected softly. The rest of his team nodded to themselves. He could see wheels turning in their heads as they processed information. His heart was in his throat as he waited for their reaction. 

"Welcome out." Dave extended his hand. Hotch took it.

"Thank you." He had to fight not to cry-- there wasn't anything to hide anymore.


End file.
